die_boesenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ralph Fiennes
Ralph Nathaniel Twisleton-Wykeham Fiennes (Aussprache: ræɪf faɪnz; * 22. Dezember 1962 in Ipswich, Suffolk, England) ist ein britischer Schauspieler. Familie Ralph ist der älteste Sohn von Mark Fiennes (Farmer, Fotograf; † 2004) und Jini Fiennes (Schriftstellerin; Künstlername: Jennifer Lash; † 1993) und wuchs - durch die Berufswechsel des Vaters bedingt - an verschiedenen Orten in England und Irland auf. Schon in jungen Jahren fiel seine künstlerische Begabung seiner Mutter auf, die ihn und seine Geschwister intensiv förderte. Sein Bruder, Joseph Fiennes, ist ebenfalls Schauspieler (Shakespeare in Love, Luther) und seine Schwester Martha Maria arbeitet als Regisseurin. Ralph Fiennes übernahm in zwei ihrer Filme (Onegin und Chromophobia) die Titelrolle. Daneben hat Fiennes noch vier weitere Geschwister, Magnus Hubert (Komponist und Musik-Produzent), Sophia Victoria (Dokumentarfilmregisseurin), Jacob Mark (Förster) und den Pflegebruder Michael Emery (Archäologe). Von 1993 bis 1997 war er mit der Schauspielerin Alex Kingston (Dr. Corday aus Emergency Room) verheiratet, mit der er schon die Schauspielschule besucht hatte. Die Scheidung erfolgte im Oktober 1997. Zwischen 1995 und 2006 war er mit der britischen Schauspielerin Francesca Annis liiert, die er bei einer Hamlet-Produktion kennen lernte (Annis spielte darin Hamlets Mutter). Die Beziehung zerbrach im Frühjahr 2006. Dieser Artikel basiert auf dem Artikel Ralph Fiennes aus der freien Enzyklopädie Wikipedia und steht unter der GNU-Lizenz für freie Dokumentation. In der Wikipedia ist eine Liste der Autoren verfügbar. Ausbildung und Karriere Ralph Fiennes begann nach der Schule zunächst ein Studium in bildender Kunst, wechselte aber nach einem Jahr ins Schauspielfach. Nach erfolgreichem Abschluss an der Royal Academy of Dramatic Art wurde er 1988 von der Royal Shakespeare Company engagiert. Seit 1987 ist er Mitglied des Royal National Theatre. Fiennes ist der Bühne bis heute eng verbunden. So war er auch nach seinem internationalen Durchbruch mehrfach auf der Bühne zu sehen, beispielsweise als Shakespeares Hamlet oder in Ibsens Brand. Oft wird er deshalb mit Laurence Olivier verglichen. Im Frühjahr 2006 wirkte er als Frank Hardy In Brian Friels Faith Healer auf der Bühne des Gate Theatre, Dublin, mit. Die erfolgreiche Produktion wechselte im Sommer an den Broadway in New York. 2008 wird Fiennes voraussichtlich an einer Neuproduktion von Oedipus im NT Olivier, London, mitwirken. Der Schwerpunkt seines Schaffens liegt jedoch im Sektor Film. Die Darstellung des KZ-Kommandanten Amon Göth in Schindlers Liste brachte ihm eine Oscar-Nominierung ein, ebenso die Rolle des Laszlo Almasy in Der englische Patient. Fiennes drang in seiner Darstellung des Mörders Göth und des tragischen Liebhabers Almasy in die tiefsten Abgründe der menschlichen Psyche ein. Seine Rollenauswahl reicht von historischen Figuren wie T. E. Lawrence, Marcel Proust über Romanverfilmungen, z. B. Michael Ondaatjes Der englische Patient, Peter Careys Oscar und Lucinda, Graham Greenes Das Ende einer Affäre, Alexander Puschkins Eugen Onegin, moralisch fragwürdige Menschen (oder Bösewichten) (Quiz Show, Roter Drache) bis zu romantischen Helden wie in Maid in Manhattan. 1998 wirkte in dem Remake von Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone an der Seite von Sean Connery und Uma Thurman mit. Der Film floppte jedoch an den Kinokassen. Ab dem vierten Teil der Verfilmung der Harry-Potter-Reihe (Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch) übernahm Ralph Fiennes die Rolle des Lord Voldemort, Harry Potters Erzfeind. Zu Beginn der Dreharbeiten des sechsten Filmes der Reihe hieß es, dass Fiennes wieder mit von der Partie sein werde, doch aus diversen Gründen und wegen der Tatsache, dass der von Fiennes darzustellende Charakter im sechsten Band keine tragende Rolle hat, kam es schließlich zu keinem Auftritt im Halbblutprinzen. Spätestens im letzten Teil wird es wieder zu einem Auftritt kommen. Darüber hinaus war Fiennes auch als Sprecher in zahlreichen Hörbuchproduktionen bzw. als Synchronsprecher für Trickfilme Wallace & Gromit aktiv. Sozial engagiert er sich für Unicef (Unite for Children, Unite against AIDS), Wildaid und The Constant Gardener Trust. Filmographie *1991: A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia *1992: Stürmische Leidenschaft (Wuthering Heights) *1993: Das Wunder von Macon (The baby of Macon) *1993: Schindlers Liste (Schindler's List) *1994: Quiz Show *1995: Strange Days *1995: Der Todesvogel (The Cormorant) *1996: Der englische Patient (The English Patient) *1997: Oscar und Lucinda (Oscar and Lucinda) *1998: Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone (The Avengers) *1998: Der Prinz von Ägypten (Stimme von Ramses) *1999: Ein Hauch von Sonnenschein (Sunshine) *1999: Onegin – eine Liebe in Petersburg (Onegin) *1999: Das Ende einer Affäre (The End of the Affair) *2000: Der Mann der 1000 Wunder (The Miracle Maker – The Story of Jesus) (Stimme von Jesus) *2002: Spider *2002: Der Dieb von Monte Carlo (The Good Thief) *2002: Roter Drache (Red Dragon) *2002: Manhattan Love Story (Maid in Manhattan) *2005: Der ewige Gärtner (The Constant Gardener) *2005: Wallace & Gromit: Auf der Jagd nach dem Riesenkaninchen (Stimme von Lord Victor Quatermaine) *2005: Glück in kleinen Dosen (The Chumscrubber) *2005: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) *2005: The White Countess *2005: Chromophobia (Regie: Martha Fiennes) *2006: Land of the Blind *2007: Bernard and Doris *2007: Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) *2008: Brügge sehen… und sterben? (In Bruges) *2008: Die Herzogin (The Duchess) *2008: The Hurt Locker *2008: Der Vorleser (The Reader) Auszeichnungen (Auswahl) *1993: Oscar- und Golden-Globe-Nominierung als Bester Nebendarsteller für Schindlers Liste *1994: BAFTA Award als Bester Nebendarsteller für Schindlers Liste *1996: Saturn Award-Nominierung als Bester Hauptdarsteller für Strange Days *1997: Oscar- und Golden-Globe-Nominierung als Bester Hauptdarsteller für Der englische Patient *1997: BAFTA Award-Nominierung als Bester Hauptdarsteller für Der englische Patient *2000: BAFTA Award-Nominierung als Bester Hauptdarsteller für Das Ende einer Affäre *2000: Europäischer Filmpreis als Bester Darsteller für Ein Hauch von Sonnenschein *2005: British Independent Film Award als Bester Hauptdarsteller für Der ewige Gärtner *2005: BAFTA Award-Nominierung als Bester Hauptdarsteller für Der ewige Gärtner *2006: Evening Standard British Film Award als Bester Hauptdarsteller für Der ewige Gärtner *2009: Golden-Globe-Nominierung als Bester Nebendarsteller für Die Herzogin *2009: Golden-Globe-Nominierung als Bester Hauptdarsteller' in einer Mini-Serie oder Fernsehfilm für Bernard and Doris *2009: British Independent Film Awards-Nominierung als Bester Nebendarsteller für Die Herzogin Sonstiges Fiennes ist Neffe des Theologieprofessors Nicholas Lash und Großneffe des Benediktinerpaters Dom Sebastian Moore. Sein Vater Mark war Großcousin (Cousin 2. Grades) von Sir Ranulph Fiennes, einem britischen Forscher und Inhaber mehrerer Ausdauerrekorde. Autogrammadresse Ralph Fiennes 91 Regent Street London, W1R 7TB United Kingdom Ralph Fiennes c/o Creative Artists Agency 9830 Wilshire Blvd Beverly Hills, CA 90212 USA Quellen * Ralph Fiennes bei der Wikipedia * Ralph Fiennes Autogrammadresse auf Harry Potter X-Perts